Fairy
Overview Fairies, Faery, Fae. Like the Elves, they are incredibly common in stories across the multiverse, and as much as their larger kin, they are diverse. From the tales of carrying away children in the night to the stories of leading men astray, only to return years later, though only a few moments had passed, they are certainly a noticeable presence in the realms. Fairies are a mischievous sort, and throughout the infinite worlds, have many things in common. Their common use of beguiling magics to trick and outwit their foes is the subject of many a cautionary tale to travelers. They are often vegetarians, but there are more than a few of their kin who partake in hunts and meat. In either case, Fairies are a very closed off society, and don't take well to outsiders, seeing them first and foremost as potential threats to the Court, and at the very least, interlopers and trespassers. Fairy communities are convoluted and very difficult to navigate for outsiders unfamiliar with the strange and looping pathways of their laws. Divided into Courts, the fairy governments have interlocking and well woven braids of oaths, decrees, bans, geas, and laws that bind every member of the court from the King to the lowest serf. By virtue of their Fae magic, every member of the court is bound to these laws, and any interloper entering the territory of a fairy court is also bound by these laws. Whether the court is Seelie or Unseelie, it is best to watch your back in Fairy country. Statistics Fairies are an incredibly capricious bunch, and tend to talk in circles. This is due to the Courts, and their interwoven legal continuities. They are enormously frail, physically weak, and small in stature, but they make up for it in other ways. Fae luck is their gift, and the capricious nature of the world always seems to favor them. Add this on top of a nature built for the channeling of raw and terrible magics, and you have a recipe for disaster, should they be crossed. Advantages Fairies are enormously powerful mages, and when it comes to Arcane and Natural magic, the phrase 'Big things come in small packages' is highly appropriate. Fairies have an intrinsic knowledge of diplomacy, as it is essentially fed to them from birth, so long as they're born in a court. Races with less complex diplomatic standings would do well to employ them for their tricky and capricious (though effective) expertise. Disadvantages Fairy are frail, and if cut off from a flow of magic, are extremely easy to subdue. Their small bodies cannot stand up to much physical punishment, although Fairy wars have been recorded in the realm, and the damage was monumental. Fairies are prone to intoxication and poisoning, to a much higher level of susceptibility than other races. Presence in the Shatterstorms Fairies are often known for their time and space distorting illusions, capturing unwary travelers in arcane bubbles and slipping them years ahead or backwards, at capricious whim. During the first Shatterstorm in the purview of a Seelie court, the entire Court was gathered on how to address the issue, and their most powerful mages were dispatched. Without knowing entirely what it was, the Fae Court sought to contain the Shatterstorm in it's own pocket realm, while they studied or abated it. By the very nature of a Shatterstorm, it broke free of it's reality bubble like a grenade, sending shards cascading through nearby universes, breaking through and causing a series of Shatterstorms much like stones skipping across a pond. Whole Courts and Hedges were uprooted, and brought into the realm, to be a new addition to the forming world of Fenestra. Category:Character Options Category:Races